The Smurfs meet Snow White and the Seven Dwarves
in germeny a king and queen marry and have a baby named Snow White but the queen dies from blood stroke and King remarries another Queen one so cruel and vain after the king dies the Queen forces Snow White into rags and do chores around the castle she also has a magic mirror whom she consults everyday on who the fairest is and the Mirror replies the Queen but after seeing Snow White that all changes the mext morning the Queen consults her mirror on who the fairest is but this time the mirror replies Snow White meanwhile Gargamel and Azrael arrive and they assist the Queen on torchering Snow White meanwhile the Smurfs arrive at the castle and befriend Snow White and she shows them a wishing well and Prince Charming comes to her and the Queen watches from her window with jealousy and Gargamel and Azrael discover that the Smurfs are with Snow White so they order the Hunstmen to take Snow White and the Smurfs into the forest and kill them but he does not want to do it but if he fails he will get in trouble as proof of success he is to bring their hearts back in a box he takes them into the forest Snow White is picking flowers and the others tell Papa Smurf of a baby bird that lost his parents Snow White and the Smurfs help him back to his parents but the Hunstmen gets ready to stab them but cant do it and he lets them run away in the forest and kills wild pigs and presents their hearts to the Queen Gargamel and Azrael and Snow White and the Smurfs flee into the dark forest seeing menacing monsterous trees logs that look like alligators and owls but afterwards they meet friendly forest animals they show Snow White and the Smurfs to a cottage and they clean the place up in the mines the Seven Dwarves are digging for diamonds but when the clock rings its finally time to head home they pack their axes and sing Heigh Ho on the way at the cottage Snow White the Smurfs tuck their selves in bed but the dwarves return home and think an evil creature has invaded their house so they enter to investigate but instead they meet Snow White and the Smurfs and befriend them and the Smurfs help the Dwarves wash up as Snow White prepares them supper back at the castle the Queen again consults her Magic Mirror again on who the fairest in the land is but the Mirror again replies Snow White and the Hunstmen has tricked her Gargamel and Azrael have also been tricked and they follow the Queen into the rat infested dungeon into a dark labratory with a raven perched on the skull the Queen has a new plan she decides to go to the cottage herself in disguise she mixes her black magic potions together and changes into and evil hideous old hag and plots to make a poision apple andf Gargamel and Azrael like that plan knowing that the Smurfs are at the cottage with Snow White and Seven Dwarves at the cottage Snow White the Dwarves and the Smurfs have a yoddeling dance party and later Snow White tells them of Prince Charming and they head to bed back at the castle in the dungeon the Queen has finishned the apple and is ready to test it on Snow White but jokefully offers it to the Raven which frightens the Raven but than worry of the cure which is loves first kiss but has no fear of it knowing the dwarves will think that shes dead and bury her and she places the apple in a basket and Gargamel and Azrael follow her deep into the dungeon where we see a skeleton behind the bars reaching for the vase and she mocks thirsty have a drink and kicks over the vase and a spider comes out and they get in a boat and leave the castle and head into the woods the next morning the Smurfs join the Dwarves for work and leave Snow White at home warning of the Queens wareabouts on the way to the cottage the Queen talks with Gargamel and Azrael about her plans which is heard by two hungry vultures that follow them at the cottage Snow White is baking Grumpy a pie but the Queen arrives lucky for her Snow White is fooled by the disguise but not the animals they attack the Queen but Snow White shoos them off and welcomes her into the cottage the Queen has a cunning smile on her face and the animals run off and warn the Dwarves and the Smurfs that the Queen is at the cottage with Snow White and that Gargamel and Azrael are there with her and the Smurfs after hearing that Gargamel and Azrael are working for the Queen they join the Dwarves in a rescue misson at the cottage the Queen tells Snow White that the apple she posesses is in fact a wishing apple she bites it and falls down dead the Queen is rejoiced she gives Gargamel five knowing she will be the fairest in the land again and three exit the cottage but the Smurfs and the Dwarves arrive and chase them into the woods and the vultures follow they chase them up a rocky cliff the Queen has nowhere to run she tries to roll a boulder down the cliff to crush both the Dwarves and the Smurfs and Gargamel smiles but lightens strikes the cliff where the Queen is standing the Queen tumbles off the cliff and gets killed by the boulder that rolls down after her and the vultures fly down the cliff and devour the Queens dead carcas and the Smurfs catch Gargamel and Azrael and fire them out of a cannon and into space and the Dwarves and the Smurfs return to the cottage and see that Snow White is dead and start crying instead of burring her they place her in a coffon and Prince Charming arrives and kisses Snow White breaking the spell and Snow White says goodbye to the Dwarves and the Smurfs and rides off with Prince Charming and lives happily ever after and the Smurfs head back to Smurf village the end Category:Smurfs Adventure Films